Noelle Macmillan
:: "I may act strong and confident, but it is all to avoid looking weak." ::: - Noelle to Katherina Selwyn in Roses... I HATE ROSES Biography Early Life Born as the youngest child, Noelle often felt overlooked and forgotten, especially by her mother who also in Noelle's opinion spent a lot of time with Noelle's cousins and making them feel good. While Noelle grew up with this and approved of her mother's views, it made her feel desperate at times, and in the end she began throwing tantrums that was never needed. She grew a close bond with her rather opporsite cousin, Ellory Pendergast, and despite the deviding in houses at Hogwarts, they became close friends. 1883 In the beginning of the year Noelle meets her betrothed Charles Macmillan for the first time while they are betrothed. However, her first opinion of him is not a desirable one, in fact she is not liking him even for one bit, but she knows that it is too late to change things. The knowledge that her cousins from Italy will come to live with them during the summer, reaches a point where Noelle is being forbidden access to her coming out ball and is sent to London for two months to correct her behavior that had gotten more childish and disrespectful. When she return, only a month before her wedding, things go well for a week, before both Noelle and her mother reaches their point, and Noelle is forced to take an Unbreakable Vow to not get disowned. She only tells her cousin, Ellory about the Vow on the day of her wedding in September, because she can no longer hold it alone. After the wedding, Noelle begins to see Charles as a handsome, as well as a good man, becoming even more determined to make this a good future. 1884 Realizing early in the year that she is pregnant, she notifies the family, before finding out her favorite sister Lucille died after giving birth. This makes Noelle determined to be extremely careful with her pregnancy, not wanting to risk the health of herself or her unborn child. Being extremely careful through her entire pregnancy, Noelle gives birth only a few hours after reading that her father has died. Appearance The light skin Noelle has, easily tans, making Noelle almost panic during the summer with trying to avoid the sun. The long brown hair is filled with curls, that has gone from unruly curls to big waves that she can control. She has a personal like to the darker colors when it comes to her dreses, but has placed them aside in the wish to not fight with her mother. Personality and habits Being deep down terrified of being a failure, Noelle has a personality that changes between cold and distant, to a partly weak and insecure girl. Whenever she is feeling stressed, she has a habit of eating sugar, especially sugarquills. Important Relations Ellory Pendergast Despite their differences, Ellory is the one Noelle trusts the most, hence why she told her about the Unbreakable Vow. Ellory is probably the only person Noelle would do everything for, including breaking her Vow, despite the consequences Charles Macmillan Her husband, a man that Noelle has grown to find Charles a man she quite like. She is still not sure what their life is like, but she tries to adapt to his likes, both because she wants to make her own life as comfortable as possible, but also because she wants to make him smile. Katherina Selwyn Deep down, Noelle really loves her mother, but they have a habit of pushing each other's buttons. So while she may not actively seek out her mother in any way, then she cares for her and would never want anyone to harm her. Kimon Selwyn As Noelle's only brother, Kimon actually means quite a lot to Noelle. Had it not been for him, then Noelle might very well have lost her temper and the family name she was so proud of long ago. He was always the one who calmed her down when she got angry as a child. For this, Noelle is him ever grateful and it has given them a special bond as brother and sister. Category:Characters